


Morrigan

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Descriptions of murder, F/F, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Sunday fic, actor pieck, actor yelena, pikulena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: When she saw the casting call for Sweet Silence, she immediately auditioned. She had been following the show for its current 4 season run, and she had to admit, she was absolutely fascinated by the lead actress, Yelena. Her character, Morrigan, was an exceptionally complicated and twisted person. Morrigan was a killer.Pieck was especially curious to meet Yelena and see what sort of person she really was. She knew the character she played, and she knew the strange articles about her, but who was she in the flesh, for real?





	Morrigan

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is Dani, and I've recently fallen very, very, very much in love with Pieck, Yelena and PikuLena. I plan to write a lot for them. Enjoy!

It wasn’t really that she had a kink for being murdered, per se. No one actually knew who she was, which was fine by her, so it was easy for Pieck to play the part of various murder victims in all of the popular crime shows. She had acted as a wife in Criminal Desires, a Satan-obsessed college student in Vice, a librarian in Sniper Watch, and many, many more. Each of these characters had been created for the sole purpose of dying cruel, horrible deaths. 

Pieck just found it funny, though no one else really understood her humour. Why would she go to such lengths to play so many fictional victims just for the laughs? Even she didn’t know, but she did it anyway.

When she saw the casting call for _Sweet Silence_, she immediately auditioned. She had been following the show for its current 4 season run, and she had to admit, she was absolutely fascinated by the lead actress, Yelena. Her character, Morrigan, was an exceptionally complicated and twisted person. Morrigan was a killer, born from two serial killer parents who groomed and trained her from toddler-hood to kill, and she developed a taste for it, eventually killing her own parents—unable to handle their abuse—and went on to live her own life. The show focused entirely on Morrigan and her many, many kills. The biggest intrigue of the show? Morrigan was a lesbian, and the show put a lot of emphasis on that.

Not much was really known about Yelena outside of her character. She played Morrigan frighteningly well, and people who met her out in the real world usually said she was polite and very chill, but there was just something about her that unsettled them. That didn’t stop the internet’s entire lesbian population from falling absolutely in love with both Yelena and Morrigan, though. 

Pieck was especially curious to meet Yelena and see what sort of person she really was. She knew the character she played, and she knew the strange articles about her, but who was she in the flesh, for real?

So, she auditioned and to her delight, snatched the role. She would only be in one episode, sadly, but that was enough for her to get to see a little bit of who Yelena really was, especially since her character was meant to be a brief affair that turned into a brutal murder. 

Her character, Jane, would meet Morrigan and they would immediately fall into bed together, after which Morrigan would kill her and bathe in her blood—literally. It was so morbid and twisted, and Pieck was so excited for it.

They, strangely, never met before shooting the episode. Pieck was expecting some sort of meet up or a script reading, something to see how their chemistry was. Apparently, Yelena didn’t work like that. One of the show writers told her to just learn her few lines, get herself ready for the brutal scene, and then off she was. 

Pieck spent her time searching up as much of Yelena as she could to try and gauge her character, but there was an absence of her personality in the media. In every picture, Yelena was outwardly calm and unbothered. In the few interviews she did, she was always polite and often even charming, but her eyes were so dark they were almost black and she always looked like she was in dire need of some sleep. Pieck wouldn’t admit it, but she was growing a little obsessed. The mystery around Yelena just seemed to grow the closer she got to the episode, and she really thought she was ready for it, when she was finally directed to her spot in the make-shift bar on set. 

People milled about and danced and drank as they would have, and Pieck stood by her spot at the bar counter. She knew her lines by heart, but she really wasn’t sure how this would play out. She had never had to act like this, without meeting her co-actor and maybe even practising with them. Would they even have chemistry? What if the entire scene failed the second Morrigan entered the scene?

_You’re an actor,_ she reminded herself. _Right now, you’re Jane. When Morrigan slides up beside you, you’re going to want her and she will have you, and you’ll make it believable. _

The anxiety settled low in her belly, but it was easy to ignore it as she settled into her role. Jane was careless and bubbly, and Pieck ordered a drink as she laughed at the bartender, and she knew the instant Morrigan entered the scene. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up on their own, and Pieck could physically feel the energy charge up around her. The empty space to her right filled with a dark figure, and Pieck turned curiously to stare up at Yelena’s handsome face. 

The sight of her was devastating, and Pieck allowed herself to feel it on her face. Nowhere in the script did it say she should look like she was struck dumb, but she figured it would look good for the scene. After all, they did want Jane to be incredibly into Morrigan. 

“Drinking alone?” Yelena asked her, a short quirk at the corner of her mouth. 

Pieck visibly swallowed—because her mouth was actually dry—and she lifted her drink, grinning. “Maybe not anymore,” she purred.

Yelena’s impossibly dark eyes shifted closer as she slumped forward, because god damnit was she fucking tall. Pieck had known logically that Yelena was a very tall woman, but being right beside every Amazonian inch of her was an entirely different experience. It was unnerving, given the energy in the scene, the intent on Yelena’s face. Though Jane’s character couldn’t sense the bloodlust at all, Pieck certainly could. 

“I’m Morrigan,” Yelena continued. She held a hand out. “Would you like to head out of here?”

Pieck didn’t have all that many lines, and her scenes wouldn’t take up more than a few vital minutes. Instead of taking Yelena’s hand to return the shake, like she was supposed to, she brushed it aside and instead reached out to trail her fingers along Yelena’s long arm. Genuine surprise flickered over her face and dark eyes, but she schooled it quickly, and that utterly delighted Pieck. 

“I have nothing better to do,” Pieck responded, smiling innocently and staring up at Yelena through thick lashes. She swayed and giggled on que, and Yelena’s long fingers curled around her elbow to steady her. Her touch was scorching and it sent an actual shiver through Pieck’s body.

What on earth was this woman doing to her?

The scene continued, Yelena leading her through the packed bar to the back exit. Using their body language and expressions, they communicated the intent of their next interaction. Pieck made sure to give Yelena the most lustful expression she could, and she was finding it quite easy to do. Yelena in turn gave her a hungry stare, and when they exited the bar and Yelena had her pressed to the wall, Pieck’s heart stumbled into her throat.

Yelena leaned down, her warm breath washing over the pink shell of Pieck’s ear. 

“You shouldn’t visit bars alone,” Yelena husked into her ear.

Pieck shivered and giggled, because Jane was supposed to be tipsy and very horny for Morrigan. “I’m fine,” she replied, pouting. “You look big and strong, I’m sure I’m safe with you.”

Yelena pulled away from her, straightening to her full height. She was absolutely, frighteningly tall. Pieck never realized that she was into that sort of thing, but there she was, feeling a genuine pull of attraction as she stared at the line of Yelena’s shoulders. 

The smirk that curled Yelena’s lips was cutting, and it made Pieck feel very much like a rabbit. Jane was, unfortunately, too stupid and gay to realize, so when Yelena tugged her to a nearby truck, she merely giggled and went along. When they climbed into the truck, Pieck braced herself. 

Yelena was on her, tongue and teeth and urgent, warm lips. Her kiss was brutal and real, and Pieck forced herself to swallow her very real moan as Yelena scraped her nails down the side of her neck. 

“Come home with me?” she husked against Pieck’s mouth.

Pieck gulped. “Take me anywhere you want.”

Yelena bit down on her bottom lip and pulled away, her eyes impossibly dark and unreadable. Her smirk was in place, knowing and arrogant, but eager. Pieck shrunk back and wrapped her arms around herself as the director yelled for the scene to end, and then Yelena disappeared from the truck. 

The door opened and she turned, surprised to see Yelena standing there, staring expectantly. A skip in her heart, Pieck accepted the offer and allowed Yelena to help her out of the giant car. Once she was settled on her feet, she pulled her hand from Yelena’s and exhaled a harsh breath.

“So that was good, I think,” she said.

People were hurrying around the set and people rushed over to touch up on her makeup. 

The charged energy between them was somewhat still there, but Yelena no longer looked at her with thinly veiled bloodlust and hunger. She seemed completely blank, and her stare was unnerving. How was it possible for someone’s eyes to be so dark they were actually black?

“You acted really well in there,” Yelena finally told her. Her voice was measured, careful. 

Pieck immediately perked. She was incredibly sensitive to social cues, and what she sensed from Yelena was… curiosity. 

“Thanks, you too,” she decided to reply. “I’ve never done this before,” she said, “only meeting my co-actor on set during the actual scene.”

At that, Yelena gave her a smile. “That’s the fun in working with me. Expect the unexpected.”

Without saying anything more, or even trying to properly introduce herself, Yelena strode away. Pieck didn’t see to where, but she didn’t want to watch her back as she left. They needed to shoot the scene again, so Pieck returned to her first position, and then they danced their dance, and with every repeated interaction and word, Pieck felt a little bit more certain that Yelena was entirely not what she was showing herself to be.

XxX

Expect the unexpected was certainly accurate. After finishing their first scene, Pieck was told to head to her trailer. They would not shoot the last scene—the sex and murder scene—until the next few days, and so she could relax and focus on her few lines, which mostly consisted of moaning, screaming, and then bloodied gargling. 

To be quite honest, Pieck was excited for Yelena to murder her. It was so fascinating to her, to watch how the actor filled the role of their twisted character. She loved to see that mask slip in place, the malice and evil fill their eyes. Usually the actor was kind and nice, and when they stopped acting they became someone else entirely. 

Sometimes, Pieck noticed a little bit of the actor’s real desires in their savage acts as a fictional killer. It was interesting to study them, the subtle hints in their behaviour and words, in how they prepared for the scene and recovered from it.

_Sweet Silence_ was definitely the most twisted show she had ever decided to act in, and so her own murder scene was horrific. She had read the script, had been watching the show itself and knew what to expect, but when her scene with Yelena started, she found herself somehow caught off guard.

When the door to Morrigan’s apartment shut, Yelena’s expression completely shifted. It was as if someone else had entered her body. She was pressed against the door and kissed again, and teeth dug painfully into her lower lip. She was fine with it, but she was sure they weren’t supposed to actually make-out like that. It almost felt like Yelena was testing her, seeing what she could get away with.

Deciding to play along, Pieck kissed back just as fiercely as drunk-Jane believably could. They breathed heavily and stumbled over to the bed, shedding clothes as they went. In seconds Pieck was on her back on the bed, and Yelena was atop her, hands clamped down hard on her wrists. When Yelena remained frozen, staring darkly down at her, Pieck made her expression dissolve from aroused to worried.

“Morrigan?” she asked, slightly slurred. “What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

“Did you hear about that girl they found last week? She was gutted and strung up like Christmas decorations.”

Pieck furrowed her brows, started to squirm. “Why are you mentioning that?”

Yelena tilted her head. “That was me,” she said evenly, calmly. “I killed her.”

Pieck’s heart pounded hard in her chest. God, Yelena was _so_ good at acting like a deranged person. The way she shifted her expression and even the way she carefully spoke her lines, it was like watching an artwork. 

Though Pieck herself would have preferred to reply with something snarky, Jane was unfortunately not that daring. Instead, she laughed right at Yelena and tried to tug her arms free.

“Why would you make such a weird joke?” she asked, laughing softly, but steadily growing panicked.

Yelena didn’t even blink. She merely stared at her, the grip she had on Pieck’s wrists almost bruising. When Pieck winced, it was genuine. 

“I’m a murderer,” Yelena confessed in a passionless, curious voice. “You’re going to die tonight.”

Pieck made her face completely fill with panic, and she tried to pull out of Yelena’s grip. “Let go of me!”

Yelena laughed, but it was emotionless. “Did you not hear me?”

Yelena released her, and Pieck scrambled off the bed. She was nude, which didn’t bother her since she had done a lot of sex scenes in her career, because apparently serial killers loved to fuck as much as they loved to kill. She went for the door, but found it locked. A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she was roughly spun around and slammed against the door. This time Yelena’s grip was softer, but Pieck made it seem as though it really hurt. 

A hand wrapped around her throat, and then Yelena lifted a small, sharp blade in her other hand. Her grip was firm this time, but not painful. Pieck decided to deviate from the script, and instead of immediately sobbing and begging for her life, she went absolutely still and stared at the blade as Yelena lifted it to her face.

“Aren’t you going to beg?” Yelena asked her, new lines that weren’t in the script. 

Pieck swallowed. “Why are you doing this to me?” she asked, voice soft and frightened. She was impressed with how believably her voice wobbled. 

They were doing complete improv, but no one was stopping them, so she supposed they were doing alright.

“Because I can,” Yelena answered simply. “That’s all there is to it. I picked you just because you were there. You’re not special or anything.”

Pieck let tears rush up inside of her and felt them wash down her cheeks. At the sight of them, Yelena tilted her head again, but she didn’t seem moved.

“Poor lamb,” she murmured softly, almost like she cared. “Walked right into the lion’s mouth.”

Jane was meant to sob, scream and then tug free. She was meant to try and escape and Morrigan would mercilessly take her down. Instead, Yelena followed her improv and pushed her away, dark eyes glinting. 

“Run,” she growled softly, the knife glinting at her side. She was still mostly clothed, in just her underwear. Her body was gorgeous, lithe and strong and pale, and Pieck secretly stole a glance before she stumbled back onto her feet and then ran for the nearest window. She didn’t make it, and Yelena grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. She started to scream and struggle, but Yelena easily pinned her to the floor. They followed the script closely then, and Morrigan slid the edge of her knife into Jane’s throat, and mercilessly choked her to death while a pool of blood surrounded them.

When Pieck went limp and carefully stilled her breathing, Yelena climbed off of her and continued the scene, cutting her body up and getting covered in blood. When it was over, Pieck was immediately given a robe to cover her nudity, and Yelena merely sat on the floor in the pool of blood, staring upwards at nothing.

Pieck was led away to get cleaned up, and she glanced back at Yelena. She was staring at her then, dark eyes dangerous, her expression luring and frightening with the blood splattered all over her face. She was just an actor playing a part, but as she stared right into Pieck’s soul, she looked every bit like the blood was her home, and the screaming her song.

XxX

“Oh my god, so like, she was totally into it?”

Pieck lazily chewed on a stick of liquorice and stared up at her mildly stained ceiling. “Yep,” she answered. “I didn’t even get to have an actual conversation with her.”

Petra made a noise of disgust. “Wow, she really is a psychopath then.”

Pieck’s brow furrowed and she lifted her head to peer over at Petra on the floor beside the couch she was relaxing on. “There’s no need to insult her. She was strange, not horrible.”

Petra flushed but shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, she refuses to meet you, doesn’t go to the script reading, and just shows up when you’re supposed to shoot. That’s more than just method acting, Pieck.”

“It did work.”

Pieck turned over onto her side and rested her face against her palm, still chewing the sweet. 

“I mean, yeah. I watched the episode when it came out and it was insane.” Petra visibly shivered. “I hate shows like that, though.”

Pieck stretched out and poked Petra with her toe. “Why’d you watch it then?”

Petra gave her a look of irritation. “You’re my best friend! Of course I would watch it. I watch everything you play in.”

She couldn’t help it, she laughed and then slid down to the floor with Petra to lean against her in affection. She couldn’t keep the lazy smile off her face, and the kitten Petra was playing with immediately abandoned her to scramble onto Pieck’s lap.

“Meow likes me more than you,” Pieck cooed as she picked the kitty up and gave her little head smooches.

Petra huffed. “You give these cats the dumbest names.”

As she said it, Sofa knocked something off the bookcase across the room. Pieck sent her a glare, but she merely glared right back, stretched languidly and then collapsed in a ball of fluff to continue napping.

“Sofa gets so bratty when no one is paying attention to her,” Pieck grumbled, ignoring Petra’s comment.

“Sofa, really?” 

“It suits her. Look at her, Petra. She’s a bastard.”

Petra laughed, but another cat sauntered over and flopped over in front her, demanding the tickles until he was tired of it, swatted Petra’s hand to get rid of her, then walked off.

“I love cats so much,” Petra sighed, watching after Lawyer as he left. “But I’m definitely more of a dog person.”

Pieck chuckled and set Meow down on the carpet. “Cats are so strange. Which is probably why I’m drawn to them.”

Petra rolled her eyes and stood. “I should get home, Nanaba is probably done.”

Pieck stood and walked her to the door, and she intertwined her fingers with Petra’s before she could step outside into the hallway. “Hey, I really appreciate that you watch all of my episodes even though they freak you out. I just want you to know that.”

Petra’s smile was beautiful. “It’s always my pleasure, Pieck. Nanaba loves those shows anyway, so I’d see them even if I refused to.”

They hugged and then Pieck closed the door, alone with her thoughts and five cats. Meow was the latest addition, but most likely not a permanent part of the family. She was rescued from the street and Pieck was at the end stretch of socializing her and getting her spice level down enough that Meow could find a forever home. 

The orange flame of light spilled over her wooden floors as the sun dipped low on the horizon, and Lawyer jumped up on the counter to meow at her. She gave him the stink-eye, but obeyed his command and got their food ready. Sofa, Lawyer, Paul and Cart all squeaked in hunger as she divided the food and filled their bowls and set them down. Meow she fed last, and she sat down in the middle of them and simply watched, content, as they guzzled their food down with nasty noises and groaning. God, she loved cats.

The doorbell rang, but Pieck merely flicked her eyes in the direction of her door and made no move to get up. Her cats were social eaters, and if she got up and wandered off, they would start screaming for her to come back, because _how dare she_ leave them to eat on their own. The bell rang again, then there was silence. Pieck wondered who it was, and checked her phone. No one had messaged or called her, which meant it was someone that probably wasn’t all that important. If it was that important, they would contact her or wait.

When the cats finished their food, they all filtered out of the kitchen to sleep or eat toilet paper, so Pieck went back to the lounge and reached for another sweet. As her fingertips closed over the plastic bag, the doorbell went off again and she lifted her brows in surprise. A full five minutes must have passed since they first rang, and they were still there?

Curiosity more than annoyance drove her forward, and Pieck masterfully managed to walk to the door with Lawyer scrambling underneath her feet. When she opened it, her heart jumped into her throat at the dark eyes that gazed down at her.

Of course, Yelena was there. Of course, she was slouching slightly against the doorframe, her tall body hidden by dark clothing. She had her hood over her face, too, and her gaze lifted to peer into Pieck’s apartment.

“How did you find out where I live?” she asked first thing, unconcerned with being polite.

Yelena stared at her, then she straightened and—fuck, she was _so_ tall—pulled her hands from her hoody pockets. Her lips twitched into a smile. “I stalked you,” she said easily, calmly, like that was a totally normal thing for someone to say.

Pieck studied her face, the absolute seriousness there, but then Yelena laughed in amusement. It struck Pieck right in the chest, hearing that laugh. She hadn’t thought Yelena could even do that, or that it would somehow sound so beautiful.

“I’m sorry for dropping by so unannounced,” Yelena told her, lifting a hand to wipe the hood from her head. It left her blonde hair slightly tousled, but that just made her look even more attractive than she already did. “I didn’t actually stalk you, I got your address from Isa.”

Pieck narrowed her eyes. “I’ll remember to never trust Isa again.”

Yelena chuckled. “Cut him some slack, I might have frightened the information out of him.”

“So you threatened the show’s creator just so that you could drop by and let me know?”

“I came by to ask if we could hang out, and I also wanted to give you the good news before anyone else did.”

Thoroughly curious and fascinated, Pieck moved aside and motioned for Yelena to enter, which she did without the normal polite hesitation that first-time guests usually had. She walked in like she owned the place, and Pieck knew she was damned straight to hell that the fact somehow turned her on. 

“You live alone?” Yelena asked her, dark eyes sweeping over the open-plan room. The kitchen was small and tucked into the corner, and most of the space was taken up by the massive, luxurious couch and TV coupled with the best speakers. Pieck really loved her entertainment and her lazy time.

“I do,” she answered casually, but stared at Yelena’s face. All she did was nod, then she glanced down when Lawyer darted by her, running straight for the hallway. 

“Please ignore the cats,” Pieck told her. “There are many of them. They’ll leave you alone, since they don’t like strangers.”

Pieck noticed Cart sitting beside the couch, his dark eyes glittering wildly as he stared right up at Yelena. She felt a little concerned with his focused gaze, and watched nervously as he stood and slowly made his way over. Yelena stared down at him, her head tilted slightly.

“That’s okay, animals usually don’t like me.”

That was such an odd thing for someone to mention so casually. Everyone knew what that meant, and yet Yelena said it like it was just a normal fact.

Cart went right up to Yelena, looking a bit scared but mostly curious, and then he shocked them both by rubbing against her jeans. Yelena bent down and slid her fingers through his hair.

“Oh wow, Cart absolutely hates other people. He’s never let someone other than me touch him before.”

Carefully, Yelena gathered him into her arms and he seemed utterly content with her. He started to purr—which he also never did—and rubbed his face against her throat. Pieck really enjoyed the suddenly tender look on Yelena’s face, and as she cuddled Cart right back, she seemed a little surprised, too.

“I think I like him too. But—Cart?” She turned, her lips halfway curled. “Is that really his name?”

Pieck nodded and grinned. “It sure is. I found him underneath a cart. So, named him Cart.”

Yelena stared at her, unblinking, then she laughed long and loud. She seemed entirely too amused, and her laughing made Cart squirm in her arms and meow softly. She immediately quieted and then gingerly set him down. He didn’t move away, but he did settle down and curl his tail around himself, which he only ever did when he was completely comfortable. 

“Would you like to sit?” Pieck asked, pointing to the couch.

Yelena went and plopped down on the soft couch and then stretched her long, long legs. She stretched her arms above her head and groaned, and Pieck most definitely stared at the way the corded muscles at her throat pulled taut. 

“Whoa, this is really comfy. You like to laze around a lot, don’t you?”

Pieck joined her on the couch, sitting almost too close just to see what sort of reaction she would get. As expected, Yelena didn’t seem to care. “I do. Do you always act like you own every place you walk into?”

Yelena’s grin was cocky in its entirety. “Have you seen me?”

Pieck laughed. “You said you had good news?”

“Oh yeah. Cart really threw me off.” She touched her fingertips to her wrist and tapped on the jutting bone there. “So, our episode has been the most viewed episode in the show’s entire runtime, so Isa was wondering if you would be willing to sign on as a series regular for possibly the next couple of seasons.”

Pieck furrowed her brows. “How? I’m dead.”

Yelena’s eyes crinkled at the corners with her smile, and her cheeks even dimpled slightly. “They’ve created a whole new character for you. Her name is Andy and she’s Jane’s twisted twin sister.” She seemed absolutely delighted. “She was meant to kill Jane herself out of revenge, so when she discovers someone else did it, what else is she to do but hunt the killer down herself?”

Pieck dropped her chin into her palm, mulling it over. This was the first she had been requested like this, and she couldn’t deny how cool this sounded. It would be such an interesting dynamic. “I assume our characters will become quite intimately entangled.”

“Correct. You’re sharp.”

Pieck shrugged. “I saw the posts people were making. They really enjoyed our sex scene.”

“And the murder scene right after,” Yelena added, grinning wickedly.

Pieck’s stomach warmed. “You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met, and I’ve not stopped thinking about you since we parted.”

Yelena blinked. “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“So? I take it as one.”

She scooted closer and noticed that Yelena’s eyes weren’t just dark, but slightly sunken, like she barely slept at all. Under the hoodie she was well dressed and she smelt incredibly nice, but her eyes were definitely tired and there was a nervous energy about her, like she could explode at any second. Had it been anyone else, they would not have noticed. Pieck was too perceptive for her own good.

“The media likes to call you a sociopath,” she blurted. 

Yelena glanced away from her. “I’m not a sociopath.” She didn’t seem upset, just mildly annoyed. 

“You play Morrigan frighteningly well.”

Yelena continued to tap against her wrist, then dragged her fingers down her skin. Pieck caught the sight of scars. “A sociopath is created through environment. It’s the wrong term to use.”

Pieck’s mouth felt dry. “Psychopath, then?”

When Yelena looked back at her, there was something dangerous in the depths of her eyes and it made Pieck’s pulse jump. When she grinned, she looked like a predator with a bottomless pit of hunger. “Perhaps,” she breathed, sitting forward, leaning closer. “What would you think if I said I am one?”

Pieck shrugged. “I mean, you were born like that, then.”

“What if I said I don’t really feel anything?”

“Sounds like a good time.”

Yelena bit down on her lip, eyes flicking to Pieck’s mouth then back up to her eyes. God, they really did have a lot of chemistry, even more now than in front of the camera. Why did the darkness that seemed so seeped into Yelena’s soul attract Pieck so much? Was she really that fucked up?

“What if I told you that I’ve killed someone before?” Yelena continued. If anything, she seemed to really be enjoying herself, like every little reaction Pieck could give her was something treasured, to be picked apart. Pieck felt Yelena’s leg press against her own, and the heat of it was almost overwhelming. “That I play Morrigan so well, because I relate so much to her? That I channel my own urges through her, and get to live my darkest moods in the fictional world of a killer, instead of my very real one?”

Pieck swallowed. Yelena had moved too close, so close they were breathing the same air. What she was saying was absolutely insane, and it should have frightened her. Any normal person would have told her to leave, would have called Isa and told him she wasn’t interested. She knew Isa didn’t have her address, and why would he have given it out? Yelena must have stalked her somehow. There was just _something_ dark about her, and Pieck was finding that she very much wanted to see what that darkness really looked like.

“I’d say,” she finally spoke, her voice soft and wavering, “what the fuck.”

Yelena looked at her mouth again, then she moved away and sat back, and laughed. Her severe expression melted into pure amusement, and she reached out to caress the line of Pieck’s jaw. “You should have seen your face,” she chuckled. “Did you really think I was confessing my darkest self to you? As if. I like Morrigan because she’s fucked up, and she’s just a fun character to play. Nothing deep about it, really.”

Pieck couldn’t deny the soft stab of disappointment, but there was also a rush of relief. She knocked Yelena’s hand away from her face and fixed her with a glare. “You really are good at acting.”

Yelena dropped her head against the back of the couch. “So I’ve been told. Did you like it, though? The thought that I might really be the sick individual I pretend to be?” 

Somehow, the question felt loaded. 

“I’m going to convince Cart that you’re really an asshole, so that next time you pick him up, he claws your handsome face.”

Yelena pouted. “Did I upset you?”

“You did no such thing.”

“You think I’m handsome?”

Pieck looked away, pretending to be completely unaffected—which she wasn’t, and she knew it was obvious. “You said so yourself, have you seen you?”

It was a little frustrating, imagining what Yelena had said, feeling excited by it but also horrified, and not knowing if it was the truth. 

“I’m intimidating,” Yelena responded. “People tell me I suit the role of Morrigan, that I’m probably a psycho in real life too. It’s all so boring. I’ve never been told I’m handsome, though. Plenty of my fans call me hot, but that’s just them making me out to be this lesbian sex symbol.” She exhaled a long breath. “It’s boring.”

Pieck rolled her eyes. “Oh, woe is you, the attractive, famous actor, bored of her fame.”

“I am.”

“Well, get over it, maybe?”

“I could.” Yelena curled her long fingers around her wrist and squeezed. “So, do you think you’ll take the part?”

Pieck considered it. She didn’t like the way Yelena was controlling the conversation, the way her smiles came easy, how she was somehow so charming. She decided to hell with it, and bent over to grab a fistful of Yelena’s hoodie, then she tugged her closer and kissed her. Before her eyes slid shut, she saw genuine surprise register in Yelena’s black eyes. 

The kiss was brief but heated, and Pieck bit her lower lip hard as she pulled away. Yelena followed her and easily took control, leading Pieck until she was flat on her back, Yelena hovering above her. A thigh slipped between her legs and she inhaled sharply when Yelena pressed against her. 

“You’re very sassy,” Yelena spoke against her lips. “I like it.”

Pieck reached up and curiously caressed her jaw, her throat. “You were joking earlier, but I think there’s something you’re actually hiding, and I want to figure it out.”

“Oh, so you just want to crack me like a puzzle? You’re not, say, attracted to me?’

Pieck huffed. “Yelena, you’re incredibly annoying.”

“I’ve been told. You’re very good at evading questions.”

At that, she grinned. “How am I meant to gather information if all I’m doing is providing it?”

Yelena kissed her silent, fingers firmly grasping her chin. There was absolute surety in her hold, and it made Pieck’s belly fill with liquid fire. “Why did you kiss me?’ Yelena asked her when she pulled back enough to stare at her.

Pieck accepted her gaze with an unflinching one of her own. “I wanted to remember how you kiss. Working with you is going to be intense, so I want to make sure I enjoy it.”

“You think we’ll be kissing a lot?”

“Oh, definitely. The fans didn’t just enjoy the way you murdered me.” That last part she purred seductively, just to see what would happen, and Yelena’s eyes drooped ever so slightly. A curious flush filled her pale cheeks. 

“Oh yeah?’

“Definitely.”

Yelena moved away and stood to straighten her clothing. “I should be going, then. Isa should call you soon to ask you. Can you act surprised?”

Pieck nodded and swept a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sure. I’m an actor, after all.”

They walked to the door, and Pieck dipped her head as Yelena stepped out and pulled her hood back on. She produced a pair of glasses from her pocket and slipped them on, obscuring her sharp eyes.

“Thank you for the conversation, and the little bit of groping,” Yelena told her.

Pieck gave her a smile. “You’re welcome. Thanks for telling me in advance.” Yelena turned to leave, but Pieck skilfully snatched her wrist and stopped her. Yelena’s head whipped around, and though Pieck couldn’t see them, she felt those eyes focused intensely on her hand. Her fingertips brushed against a long, contorted scar. “Next time, just ask me directly,” Pieck told her sweetly. “You don’t need to stalk me, or pretend someone else gave you my info. I’m always open to telling you whatever you’d like to know.”

Silently, Yelena tugged her arm free. She nodded, then turned and left. Pieck watched her stride down the hallway to the elevator, and her heart felt like it was knocking around furiously in her chest. When Yelena leaned against the wall inside the elevator, her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose. Pieck could see the dark pits of her eyes, and they were frightening. Yelena glared at her like she was furious and hungry, and Pieck figured grabbing her scar like that had probably been some sort of trigger.

As the elevator doors closed, Yelena’s lips spread into a long, wicked smirk, flashing teeth capped by too-sharp fangs. Her expression was unnerving, crazed. Pieck studied as much of it as she could, but then the door closed and Yelena vanished from her sight. She returned to her apartment and five concerned animals, dazed.

Somehow, she felt completely played. Her lips still tingled where Yelena’s tongue had caressed her, and she played their interactions over in her mind again and again. Hot and cold. Blank, then not. Everything, then nothing. 

Who was Yelena, really? Pieck had a feeling she’d find out. She should have been frightened. But the only thing she felt was the heated arousal of excitement and curiosity. 

The game had just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell on my tumblr danijaynel


End file.
